Healing Hands
by Isofonia
Summary: Our friends finally get better. Isn't it sweet? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Kawaii Mimi-chan: Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ever! So be kind! I'd like to introduce my oh so lovable muses Yugi, Joey, and Bakura (Good Bakura).  
  
Muses: *Wave*  
  
KMC: All right, this is not, I repeat not, a yaoi fic! It's just going to be a Bakura and Joey friendship fic okay?  
  
Joey: Yeah, but even in you sappy friend stories, you find a way to torture your favorite characters.  
  
KMC: Oh yeah... I tend to do that don't I?   
  
Muses: *NOD*  
  
KMC: Well, anyways.... This very first chapter is dedicated to Pika! You're an excellent author my friend! Oh, Bakura... read the disclaimer for me would you?  
  
Bakura: *Takes out sheet of paper with his lines* KMC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will so don't sue. She has no money to begin with.  
  
KMC: *Sweat drop* Very well said....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*From Joey's POV*  
  
I shivered as I walked beside my friends to school. Man, it was cold this morning! Pulling my coat around me tighter, I watched my breath come out as white clouds from my mouth. I looked over at my four friends who were all walking and shivering along with me.  
  
First there was Tristan Taylor, my best friend for a long time. He had brown hair and eyes, just kind of plain looking. He was tough, as tough as me. We had had our share of fights together over the years.  
  
Next was Tea Gardner, the only female in the bunch. She was a nice girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. Tea was always there if you needed support, that's why we all liked her.  
  
After that was Bakura Ryou, probably the quietest and sweetest of us all. He was certainly quieter than me. He had, amazingly enough, white hair. It was longer, yet he didn't look that bad with it... the girls certainly didn't think so. Those chocolate colored eyes didn't hurt his appearance either.  
  
Last, but certainly not least, was Yugi Motou. He was the smallest of our group, but probably what one might call the leader of our little team. He was short, with some of the weirdest hair you could find. He had blond bangs that hung down over his face, and black hair behind that, tipped with purple. He was a great guy though; he always stood up for his friends, no matter what. That's why we had grown so close so fast.  
  
Yeah, those were my friends, and we got along great. As we headed in the doors of the school, everything seemed like today would be fine. Oh, how wrong I was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was as I was heading to my fourth period class that it hit me. A wave of dizziness that almost knocked me off my feet swept over my body and I stumbled. Leaning against my locker, I tried to regain my balance and eye focus before I took another step. Bakura and Yugi, who had been walking with me, looked over at me concerned.  
  
"Are you alright Joey?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm jus' fine," I said, though I still felt dizzy.  
  
I pushed myself off of the lockers and headed to class, Yugi and Bakura jogging to keep up with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day felt like it would never end, because as it went on, the worse I felt. I didn't go to the nurse, because I kept telling myself that I would feel better. Besides, what was the point of bugging anyone? I thought I would be okay.  
  
When the last bell of the day rang, I was happy to just get out of there. I rushed to the doors, which only jarred me into feeling dizzy again, but I thought since I was heading home, I would just lie down and it would all go away.  
  
I waited at the doors for my friends. They all showed up eventually talking and laughing. Bakura turned to me and smiled. He was working with me on a project in science so; I guess he wanted to plan when we could meet to study.  
  
" I could come over to your house now, if you want," said Bakura.  
  
I thought about it. If we started working today, I wouldn't get a chance to rest and then I might just feel worse.  
  
"To be hones' Bakura, I'm not feeling too great so maybe we can work tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"That's fine Joey, especially if you're not feeling good! I'll stop by tomorrow. How about if we each just study a bit form our text books tonight and then we'll be prepared for tomorrow," he said.  
  
I slapped myself on the head.  
  
"I forgot mine, I'll be right back," I whirled around, ready to take off into the school.  
  
That was my biggest mistake of the day. As soon as I spun, it felt like someone had turned up a furnace inside my body and hit me over the head with a baseball bat.  
I staggered and hit the wall, feeling sweat bead on my forehead. My stomach knotted into a tight ball and I fell to my knees.  
  
"Joey?! What's wrong?!" asked Yugi, kneeling down beside me.  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but I think all Yugi heard was a soft squeak, because that's when the ground rushed up to meet me very, very suddenly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KMC: There *Wipes head* Done!  
  
Joey: I'm not dead am I?  
  
KMC: Of coarse not! You're just really sick. *Huggles her Joey plushie*  
  
Joey: Oh, that's so much better and hey! Where did you get that plushie!?  
  
KMC: Friend. *Pulls out Yugi and Bakura plushies* I have these too.  
  
Yugi: Wait, you have us right here, yet you still have plushies of us?  
  
KMC: These let me hug them.  
  
Muses: *Fall over*  
  
KMC: *Shrug* R&R peoples. 


	2. Bakura's Job

KMC: All right, here's chapter two! Thank you to Kelly, and everyone else who reviewed! You guys are great! Oh, one thing, I do use all English names in this since I get confused after using Japanese names a lot. So Bakura will always mean good Bakura. And all of the other English names you know.  
  
Yugi: How come I get such a lame part in this story?  
  
KMC: Come on Yugi, you know I love you, but right now I want to center around Joey and Bakura. I'm in that kind of mood. Since you aren't in the story, you can read the disclaimer.   
  
Yugi: KMC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other part of it, but she does have a rather extensive plushie collection. She gives plushies as gifts her favorite authors.  
  
KMC: Good job Yugi.  
  
Bakura: Wait a second here! Why is it that I have to take care of Joey?   
  
KMC: Because you're a sweetheart and you're his friend.  
  
Bakura: Well, that makes sense.  
  
KMC: Agh... anyways, on with my oh so horrible story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*From Bakura's POV*  
  
Gently, I took the cool cloth out of the ice filled water. Ringing it out, I placed it on Joey's forehead.   
  
"Why won't his fever break?" I asked my self nervously, biting my lip.  
  
"How's Joey, Bakura?" asked Yugi as he walked into the room.  
  
"I still can't get his fever to go down," I answered, shaking my head.  
  
"Want me to take over? I mean, you have been here all afternoon," said Yugi.  
  
"No, why don't you and everyone else head home? I am going to stay here with Joey," I said.  
  
"You're going to stay here all night?" asked Yugi, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Joey doesn't have anyone else here, and I want to take care of him. He's my friend," I stated, crossing my arms.  
  
"Well, if you're sure..."   
  
"Yes, yes. Now go home," I said.  
  
"All right Bakura, good luck," he said, and he headed out the door.  
  
"Come on Joey, get better," I thought, brushing some of his blonde hair off of his face.  
  
When Joey had collapsed, it surprised everyone. Joey didn't seem like the type to faint. I ran over to him, and placed my hand on his forehead.  
  
"He's burning up!" and he was. His breathing had become labored, and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
Using strength I didn't even know I had, I picked Joey up and placed him over my shoulder. Then I started to run, trying to Joey home as soon as I could.  
  
Now we were at his house, and he was in bed. I didn't know what to do, if I should call a doctor or just leave it. He seemed to be all right, he just needed to get this fever down. Taking the cloth off of his head, I dipped it back in the bowl and swirled it around.  
  
"This is cold," I thought, as my fingers started to go numb.   
  
I lifted the rag back out and rung it out, and then placed it back on Joey's head. Hopefully, it would work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Joey's POV*  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, and automatically was bombarded with senses. First I felt extremely hot, and then felt something very cold on my face. Sitting up, I was immediately pushed back down, by not only a splitting headache, but by a pair of gentle hands on my bare chest. Man, were those hands cold! Looking over, I waited for my eyes to focus completely, and then Bakura's concerned face swam into view.  
  
"Bakura? What are you-" but the sound of my own voice only caused my head to hurt worse, so I shut it.  
  
"You're at home Joey, I'm taking care of you," he said softly, his voice not really hurting my head at all.  
  
"Why?"   
  
Bakura laughed, "Because you're sick."  
  
It hit me, I was sick. Maybe it hadn't hit me before because I was so out of it. I lifted my hand to my head, and felt something soft, wet, and cool under my fingers.  
  
"What-"  
  
"I'm trying to get your fever down," Bakura said.  
  
No wonder I felt so hot. And yet I felt so cold at the same time, shivering, I tried to curl up under my covers. Bakura pulled my sheets up around me and tucked them in. He was so gentle, and that was nice when you were sick. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to relax. My head felt like it was about to split open, and my chest felt tight and painful. I felt Bakura's fingers on my face, and I drifted off to sleep, hoping I would feel better when I woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KMC: I know, I know. Slow and stupid, but I don't know exactly how I want this to go, so bear with me here.   
  
Joey: You're gonna make me worse, aren't you?  
  
KMC: Maybe. Oh, and like I said before, this is NOT yaoi! So don't get the wrong idea, Bakura is just trying to comfort Joey. R&R! 


	3. Turn For The Worse

KMC: Ohhhh, this is going to be a fun chapter!  
  
Joey: Oh no! She's got that "I'm gonna torture my bishounen" sort of look on her face.  
  
KMC: Oh Joey, you're so good at reading people.  
  
Muses: EEP!  
  
KMC: *Laughs maniacally*  
  
Joey: Ummm, while KMC has her little, evil laugh moment... she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She never will, so stop asking for it!  
  
Author's Note: Bakura might seem a bit out of character in this... I don't know. I want him to fight back... so enjoy. Flames will be used to warm up my hot chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I watched Joey sleep, and sighed. He seemed peaceful enough. I just hoped I was doing the right things, that I was making things better instead of worse. There was nothing more I could do right now, except to pray his fever went down and that he would get better. It was almost nine o' clock now and no real change in his health. I was becoming scared.  
  
Running my fingers through my hair, I thought that maybe I should have considered Yugi's help. It might have helped Joey if it was more than just me sitting here. I closed my eyes, and hoped for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sure that I fell asleep because it was a soft cry that brought me back from darkness. Blinking, I tried to get my eyes to focus. Finally I was able to see straight and gasped at what I saw.   
  
Joey was crying softly, though he was asleep. He hands were clutching at his chest, as though he was trying to make it stop hurting. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his cheeks were even more flushed than before. I watched as his hands gripped at his heart tighter and his back arched, tears streaming from his eyes.   
  
"Make it stop," he cried softly in his sleep.  
  
"Oh God! Why did I have to fall asleep?" I thought.  
  
That's when a voice spoke up in my mind.   
  
"Silly fool, do you honestly think I want you helping this pathetic mortal? You have more important things to be doing than taking care of that stupid Pharaoh's friends! Like getting the Millennium Puzzle for me!"  
  
"Oh no," I thought, standing up and taking a step back from Joey. If my Yami took control, I don't know what he would do to Joey. I couldn't let anything happen to him.   
  
"Are you ignoring me?" cried my Yami.  
  
"Shut up, and leave Joey alone," I whispered, closing my eyes.  
  
That was my mistake. Pain ripped it way through my head. Crying out, I staggered back, gripping my head in both hands. I felt my Yami's anger and hatred. Sinking to my knees, I doubled over. It felt like he was swinging a hammer inside of my skull.  
  
"How dare you defy me? I gave you an order!" he screamed inside my head, only increasing the pain.  
  
"I said shut up! I'm not leaving my friend! He's sick," I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face. I heard Joey's soft cry and it was breaking my heart. I wanted to help him, to make him better. And now I was too busy trying to a keep an evil spirit inside of me in check.  
  
"He'll be a lot more than sick once I'm done!"  
  
"No! I said to leave him alone!" I screamed.  
  
That's what did it. Maybe it was because I was angry or maybe it was my desire to protect my friend, but energy flared up around me. A strong mental wave raced through my head and I felt my Yami get knocked back. He fell, unconscious inside of me.  
  
Breathing hard, I crawled over to Joey. He wasn't getting any better.   
  
"Joey, I-"  
  
And my world went completely black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
KMC: Man, I wish I could write better dramatic scenes than this... but I can't. Sorry.  
  
Joey: What the Hell are you doing!? I'm going to freakin' die!  
  
KMC: Joey, I'm not gonna kill you, you moron!  
  
Bakura: And what do you think you're doing to me!?  
  
KMC: Having some fun with your mind.  
  
Muses: She's gonna kill us someday.  
  
KMC: Please review? I know my chapters are short, but I try okay? And Yugi and Yami will be in this next chapter, so Yugi fans... you'll be happy. 


	4. Getting Help

KMC: Well, I'm trying people, so please enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Joey: I'm so dead...  
  
KMC: *Hurls a textbook at Joey* You should be glad that I'm writing about you, instead of doing homework.  
  
Joey: True.  
  
KMC: Oh, and I'm making Yami and Yugi separate for the beginning of the chapter, but then they'll merge later on. Enjoy.  
  
Bakura: KMC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and she never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(This'll be third person)  
  
Yugi sat up at his desk, staring at his physics textbook. Yami sat in Yugi's bed, looking at random Duel Monsters cards, and placing them around him to just stare at them.  
(Author's note: I honestly have Physics, so I felt Yugi should share some of my pain)  
  
"Man, this is impossible! Can you help me Yami!?" cried Yugi, slamming his textbook down on his desk.  
  
Yami looked up.  
  
"You're asking the wrong guy there, aibou, I don't even pay attention when you're in school," said Yami, placing the Dark Magician card in front of him.  
  
Yugi pouted, "You are of NO help whatsoever."  
  
Yami smiled, "Now, now. I have some uses... just not your silly modern schoolwork."  
  
Yugi shook his head and went back to the book.  
  
"I wonder how Bakura and Joey are doing?" said Yugi, swiveling around in his chair.   
  
"If you're so worried, why don't you contact them?" asked Yami.  
  
"Good idea. You ARE useful sometimes," said Yugi grinning.  
  
"Oh be quiet and go call them," said Yami.  
  
Yugi jogged out of his room and down to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed Joey's number and waited. The phone rang several times until the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, you've reached the Wheeler home, leave your name and number after the tone, and I'll get back to you......... if I feel like it," he heard Joey's recording say.  
  
"Well, that's strange. You would think Bakura would at least pick up. Unless he didn't hear the phone," thought Yugi, biting his lower lip.  
  
He walked back up to his room, and Yami glanced up again.  
  
"How are they?" asked the darker half.  
  
"No one picked up... I'm worried Yami," said Yugi, pacing a bit.  
  
"I'm sure that they're just asleep or something," said Yami, shrugging.  
  
"I don't think so... Bakura most likely wouldn't leave Joey alone... not even by falling asleep," said Yugi, "He's just too responsible."  
  
"Well if you're so worried, go check on them," stated Yami.  
  
"Maybe... it is late... but I'm too worried. Let's go,"  
  
"All right,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi ran down the street in his coat. He hoped everything was okay, that he was just being paranoid.   
  
Yugi jogged up to Joey's front door, the millennium puzzle bumping against his stomach. Panting, he reached up and knocked on the door. He waited, but no one answered.  
  
"Asleep, I'm telling you," said Yami.  
  
"Uh huh," said Yugi, reaching under Joey's welcome mat and pulling out the house key.  
  
He slid the key into the hole and opened the door, making sure to put the key under the mat again. Walking in, he looked around. The house was dark, so he flicked on the hall way light. No sounds were heard at all. Shuddering slightly, Yugi climbed Joey's stairs and went to his door. It was closed. He knocked but there was no reply.  
  
"Joey? Bakura? Are you in there?" he asked. No reply again.  
  
Sighing, Yugi opened Joey's bedroom door, and gasped. Bakura was lying on the floor, his breathing labored. Joey was in his bed, and he was barely breathing.  
  
"Yami, I need your help!" said Yugi.  
  
The millennium puzzle began to glow and Yami appeared next to Yugi.   
  
"What the heck happened?" asked the pharaoh.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they need help!" said Yugi, kneeling down beside Bakura. He shook his friend lightly, but there was no response.   
  
Yami was feeling for a pulse with Joey.   
  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I think so, but his pulse is very light. You should call an ambulance," said Yami, feeling Joey's forehead, "His fever has skyrocketed."  
  
Yugi didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and hurried to Joey's phone, punching in 911 so hard, he hurt his own fingers. When the woman picked up, he explained and she said an ambulance would be coming shortly.  
  
Yugi went back into Joey's room and over to Bakura. He felt the white haired boy's forehead and gasped.   
  
"Bakura must've caught what Joey had! He has a fever too!" said Yugi.  
  
"Calm down aibou, an ambulance is coming right?" said Yami.  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard sirens in the distance.  
  
"Can you handle everything now?" asked Yami gently.  
  
"Yeah, once the paramedics get here, it'll all be okay. You can return to the millennium puzzle now,"   
  
Yami gave his aibou a thumbs up before disappearing into the puzzle. Then, there was a knock on the door and Yugi let the medics in. Before long, Yugi was in an ambulance with his two friends, on their way to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KMC: There we go. I'm just gonna explain one thing. When Yugi said Bakura had caught what Joey had, it was true. After Bakura collapsed, he was weak enough so that his body fell victim to Joey's sickness. Taking care of Joey and being around him made Bakura sick.  
  
Bakura: You are SO evil.  
  
KMC: I know. Anyways, read and review! 


	5. Talking

KMC: *Is crying*  
  
Yugi: What's wrong KMC?  
  
KMC: I-I missed the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh last weekend... *sniff* I can't believe I set up my tape wrong.   
  
Yugi: Awwwww *pat pat* It'll be on again.   
  
KMC: *Is still crying*  
  
Joey: I will just be reading the disclaimer... KMC doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of us... she only wishes she did.  
  
Bakura: Joey, show a bit of compassion....  
  
Joey: The girl made me sick...   
  
Bakura: *Chucks millennium ring at Joey* I said show compassion damn it!  
  
Yugi: *Is staring at Bakura* Now that's just not right.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat in the waiting room of the hospital, wringing his hands. He didn't know what was going to happen to his friends.   
  
"Calm down aibou, I'm sure Bakura and Joey will be just fine!" said Yami, inside of Yugi's head.  
  
"I hope so," said Yugi softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
My eyes opened slowly, pain and dizziness welcoming me back to reality. I looked around. Stark white wall surrounded me and my body felt so heavy that I could barley move. Summoning every bit of strength I had, I sat up, trying to remember what had happened. I grabbed my head as all the memories came flooding back, making my headache worse. Joey... was he okay? I had to make sure.  
  
I lifted my arm, and realized an IV was in it. It finally hit me that I was in the hospital... talk about a slow reaction. What should I do? I wanted to see Joey... to make sure that I hadn't screwed up completely. I was swinging my legs over the side of the bed when the door clicked open. A woman walked in, in a white coat and with a clipboard. She had short brown hair and large brown eyes. Tall and thin, she was very pretty. She smiled at me and shook her head.  
  
"You sure are oblivious to being sick aren't you?" she said walking over to me. Apparently she was sarcastic too.  
  
Without any effort at all, she lifted my legs and swung them back onto the bed. I tried to protest but she waggled her finger at me.   
  
"Now, now I know you're confused, but you have to calm down and stay in bed. Otherwise you'll just make yourself worse. You may not realize it but you are pretty sick. You have to recover before you move at all. If you were to actually get yourself on the floor, you would've toppled like a game of Jenga. Personally I'm amazed you were able to lift yourself up. You must have nerves of steel," said the woman as she pulled the white sheets over me.  
  
"Please, I want to know how my friend is? And who you are," I said.  
  
"Well, the name's Dr. Matsa, but you can just call me Dr. Kris. I don't like being formal with my patients unless I have to. Anywho, your friend is the blond boy that came in with you, correct?" said Dr. Kris, checking her clipboard.  
  
"Yes, his name is Joey, I want... I want to see him," I said trying to lift myself up again, but this time sickness took it's toll and I flopped back onto my bed, dizziness beating me silly.  
  
"All right honey, if you don't calm down, I'm going to sedate you," she said smiling in a good-natured way, "But I can't let you see your friend yet. He's still out like a light. I'll tell you what, if you let me check on him for you, I'll send in the short guy that came in with you to talk,"   
  
"Be nice Dr Kris, his name is Yugi," I stated shaking my fist feebly at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be nice. I'll send Yugi in. I was only playing with you anyway," said my doctor as she walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi popped his head in the door, smiling slightly.   
  
"Hey Bakura, you okay?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I've been better Yugi," I stated.  
  
"Awwwww, I'm sorry Bakura," he said, pulling up a chair next to my bed.  
  
"Yugi, were you the one who brought Joey and me here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Yami helped me out. He made sure Joey was okay while I checked on you," said Yugi.  
  
Yami's name struck a chord. My yami must've regained consciousness while I was out. He stirred in my mind and began screaming at me. I winced and Yugi took notice.  
  
"Hey Bakura, are you all right?" asked Yugi.  
  
I barely heard him over my yami's voice. Before I knew it, I had blacked out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
Just as Bakura blacked out, the woman who had come and gotten me came back in.  
  
"Listen Bakura, your friends still out and..." she stopped when she saw he had passed out.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, walking over and checking all off the monitors around him.  
  
"Heart rate has increased, but nothing too serious.... He'll be okay, he just must've exhausted the little strength he had,"   
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and she turned on me.  
  
"Hey, you're Yugi right? Bakura was glad when I said I was sending you in," she stated.  
  
"So you're Bakura's doctor?"  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Kris is my name. Hate getting formal with patients unless I have to," she said shortly, "I just finished explaining that to Bakura."  
  
"Ah. Hey, how's my friend Joey?" I asked.  
  
"The blond one's fine. He's just unconscious, and I think it will take a while before he wakes up. He's suffered some respitory problems before he got here, so they will have to keep him here for a couple of days," Dr Kris informed me.  
  
"Oh... I'm just glad he's all right. I was afraid I might've been too late when I found them," I said.  
  
"You were great to bring them here. They both needed help," said Kris.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, I'll inform you when your friends are okay. You go back to the waiting room alright?" she said.  
  
"Sure," and I walked out of the room, Yami feeling the need to shove it in my face that I had worried so much, when both of my friends would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KMC: I'm dragging this out as long as possible.  
  
Bakura: You mad me pass out again?!  
  
KMC: Yeah. Your point?  
  
Bakura: *Grumbles*  
  
KMC: Oh, I am hosting a fan art contest for my website. If you can send me a pic for my website, www.geocities.com/bakurasgirl then I will be very happy. My favorite pic will get the illustrator a fanfic written by me. Oh, requirements for the contest.   
1. No yaoi, yuri, or hentai. I am not going to say anything bad about them, but I would rather not have those on my site, thank you.  
2. It has to be Yu-Gi-Oh related, because that's what the site is about.  
3. Contest will end, when I feel like it.  
4. All pictures should be e-mailed to patamon2333@hotmail.com  
Last but not least, read and review!  
  
Joey: *Is still unconscious*  
  
Yugi: I hope he'll be okay... 


	6. Getting Better

KMC: Hmmm... Why I am having the art contest, to expand my site, of course. I love   
having other people's works on my site... so if you could help out, that would be   
awesome.  
  
Bakura: *Is chucking rocks at random stuff*  
  
Yugi: Damn, KMC! What did you do to him?  
  
KMC: I have no frikkin clue.  
  
Yugi: He knocked Joey unconscious and now he is throwing rocks at birds! I think you   
triggered something when you messed with his mind in the fanfic.  
  
KMC: *Takes out a cattle prod and walks up to Bakura*   
*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
TTTTTTTTTTT* That should calm him down.  
  
Bakura: *Is twitching on the floor*  
  
Yugi: God, she is going to kill us all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat in the waiting room, patiently wondering when Dr. Kris was going to return and tell him of his friend's conditions. Bakura had come to, then blacked out again. Joey hadn't woken up at all. Just then, the shorthaired doctor came around the corner and beckoned to Yugi.  
  
"Well, we do have some good news. Joey is awake and asking to see you. I'll let you go in now," she said gently, opening Joey's door.  
  
Yugi ran in and saw his blond friend sitting in bed, propped up by pillows. He looked so small right now, and so tired. Yugi walked over and sat in a chair.  
  
"Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm all right, I guess. Why am I here? And where's Bakura?" asked Joey, staring around.  
  
"Well, Joey... I called you and Bakura last night to see if everything was going all right, but no one answered. I was concerned so I came over and when I walked into your room, both you and Bakura were unconscious. Both of you had fevers so I called the hospital. Now here you are," said Yugi," You needed treatment that I couldn't provide."  
  
"That's for sure," said Dr. Kris walking in," If you had left the two, they would have gotten worse. It appears that Joey had a type of chest cold... yet he didn't realize it because the symptoms didn't manifest themselves too obviously. Since Joey didn't realize his sickness, the cold spread and got worse... getting into his head. There it turned into a type of pneumonia that caused headache and chest pain. Bakura must've contracted it from taking care of you and being at such close distance. He must've been tired and weakened by something, weakening his immune system, allowing Joey's sickness to spread to him."  
  
"Man... Dr. Kris? Will Joey and Bakura be alright?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Of course! Joey and Bakura have great medicines in those IV's. The sickness won't know what hit them. Just let the two rest here a couple of days, or it's going to knock them out again," stated Kris.  
  
"Is Bakura still out of it?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll come around. He'll be all right with a bit of rest," said Kris.  
  
"Can I go see him?"   
  
"I'm sure you can, but is it okay with Joey?" asked Dr. Kris.  
  
"Sure, I want to go back to sleep anyway," said Joey, snuggling into his bed.  
  
Yugi smiled and got up, walking out of Joey's room and heading towards Bakura's. He stepped in and looked at the pale form in the bed. Bakura's white hair was spread out gently over his pillow and his breathing was normal. Yugi sighed with relief, because his friend was breathing right and sat down in a chair beside Bakura's bed. Softly, he brushed his finger over his friend's face. To his surprise, Bakura's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Yugi?"   
  
"Hey Bakura, you finally awake?" asked Yugi softly.  
  
Bakura sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and sighed.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Good, I was getting worried,"  
  
Bakura lied back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Did they figure out was wrong with Joey and me?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Just then, Dr. Kris walked in and smiled.   
  
"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Both of my patients are awake. Good!" she said, walking over and pulling out a light, "Open your mouth and say ah, Bakura."  
  
Bakura opened his mouth and the doctor examined his throat, and then his eyes and ears. She smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the back.   
  
"Lift up your shirt there, honey, so that I can listen to your heart,"  
  
Bakura felt a bit embarrassed as he lifted his shirt, and when Dr. Kris put the stethoscope to his chest he gasped at how cold it was. Kris apologized and breathed on it, to warm it up. When she placed it back on his skin, it was better.  
  
"Well Bakura, you're still a bit congested, but the medicine should clear that up. You'll be all right hon," said Kris.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Kris," said Yugi.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's my job. No need to thank me," said Kris, checking the IV over Bakura's bed.  
  
Yugi just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later Joey and Bakura were able to go home. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were there outside the hospital when Dr. Kris and a nurse wheeled the two out in wheel chairs. Tea ran over and hugged both of them, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad that you two are all right!" she cried, holding them tightly.  
  
"Tea, as much as I appreciate the attention, you are cutting off mine and Bakura's air supply," Joey gasped.  
  
Blushing, Tea let go and stepped back. Joey and Bakura got up out of the chairs and all of them made their way home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon it was just Joey and Bakura, walking along towards their homes. Joey turned to his white haired friend and smiled.  
  
"Hey Bakura, thanks a lot. I mean, for taking care of me in the beginning. You made me feel better when I was in a lot of pain. You're a great friend,"  
  
Bakura shuffled his feet and looked away.  
  
"But I wasn't able to help you when you needed me most, I was... ummm..."  
  
"Don't feel bad Bakura, Dr. Kris told me that you fainted and were sick yourself. How were you supposed to take care of me if you weren't even able to stand up yourself? You did the best you could, and that's all I ask," said Joey, patting his friend on the back.  
  
Bakura felt bad about not telling Joey the truth. But this was something that he couldn't tell him, at risk of being beaten by his Yami. So, just smiling and nodding Bakura nodded.  
  
"Thanks Joey, for understanding," said Bakura.  
  
And the two friends made their way home, healthy once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KMC: See Joey, I didn't kill you.  
  
Joey: *Is still out of it*   
  
Yugi: KMC! You've knocked two of my friends out!  
  
KMC: Not my fault... well yeah it is but we won't get into that. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are all great and I really appreciate it. ^^ And don't forget to enter my contest. Bye bye!  
  
Yugi: *Is fanning both of his friends* 


End file.
